Casings for marine instruments have been known, although these have been specific for certain instruments or types of instruments. For instance, Sarra, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,108, discloses a casing for instruments which is mounted flush on the dashboard of a boat. Similarly, Larson et al. discloses a flush instrument mounting casing for a marine instrument in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,606. In another disclosure of an instrument mounting casing, Davidson discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,090 a waterproof bouyant instrument case and holder for marine instruments such as timers.
What is desired, therefore, is a casing for instruments which is universal (i.e., can be used to house a variety of instruments) and can be mounted in a variety of manners, such as surface mounting, flush mounting and bracket mounting.